


Наймете меня?

by saiditagain



Category: Inception (2010), Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditagain/pseuds/saiditagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Именно Эйда сказала, что в Лондоне есть работа, с которой я смогу оплачивать не только аренду квартиры, но и покупать свежие продукты. Я сирота, мистер Соломонс. Поэтому когда мне прострелят башку, а тело сбросят в Темзу, у вас не будет никаких проблем и никаких лишних трат. Так вы наймете меня?<br/>- Смотри-ка, да ты смелый малый, как-там-тебя? <br/>- Артур, мистер Соломонс. Меня зовут Артур.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наймете меня?

— Нет. Нет, Томми. Так не пойдет. Я, блять, договаривался о ебанной встрече наедине, — выплевывая слова вперемешку с ругательствами, Алфи снял очки и отложил их в сторону. — Наедине. Это значит, что нас всего, блять, двое! А ты притащил с собой кого-то! Это твоя новая собачка? Маленький мерзкий щенок, который за тобой повсюду таскается?

Выпустив пар, Соломонс нахмурился, бегло оглядел Шелби, а затем парнишку, стоящего за его спиной. Тот, в отличие от Томми, явно не чувствовал себя королем положения — нервничал, хоть и старался этого не показывать, оглядывался по сторонам, раз за разом цепляясь взглядом за револьвер, лежащий поверх стопки бумаг.

— Слушай, Алфи. Я здесь, чтобы зарыть топор войны, верно? В мои планы не входит шантаж или обмен угрозами. Я пришел извиниться за своего брата. Он вспыльчивый ублюдок, но не плохой человек. Ты это знаешь.

— Знаю. Прекрасно, блять, знаю, потому что он пристрелил моего секретаря! Единственного, который умел грамотно писать, пользовался телефоном и молча ходил на почту, когда мне нужно! Ты хоть представляешь, как трудно найти смышленого и неболтливого парнишку? — почесав щеку, покрытую прилично отросшей щетиной, Алфи поправил закатанный до локтя рукав.

Он был вспыльчивым, грубым и предпочитал решать проблемы радикально, раз и навсегда. Лучше пару раз дать в морду, чем трепать языком, объясняя все на словах. Животное нужно дрессировать и учить тому, что хорошо и что плохо. Различать оттенки ни к чему. Достаточно знать, за что похвалят, а за что накажут. Но с Шелби дела обстояли иначе. Шелби был умен и просчитывал все на несколько ходов вперед, лишая «друзей» возможности подмять его под себя и насладиться хрустом костей. С пониманием этой простой истины, методом проб и ошибок они с Соломонсом постепенно пришли к взаимоотношениям с ярлыком «партнерство». Почти равноправное, почти взаимовыгодное. Эдакое равновесие, устанавливающееся, когда никто не раскачивает лодку неразумными требованиями и пустыми амбициями. Конфликтов от этого меньше не стало, но теперь они были не такими масштабными, как раньше, а если проблемы и возникали, то, например, из-за Шелби-старшего, невзлюбившего Алфи после того инцидента с итальяшками. Или из-за Джона, которому иногда надоедало усердно трудиться между ног Эсме и хотелось пострелять, пользуясь положением.

— Алфи, Алфи, приятель, — в своей привычной манере самого понимающего дипломата начал Томми. — Я знаю. Знаю, как трудно найти того, кто не продаст тебя подороже, вот и привел человека, которому можно доверять.

— Да пошел ты! — оскорбленно выкрикнув, Соломонс поднялся и ударил кулаком по столу. — Ты не уважаешь меня? Не доверяешь мне? Не доверяешь людям, с которыми ведешь дела?

— Блять, Алфи! Ты можешь заткнуться и выслушать меня? — незначительно повысив голос, явно теряя терпение, Шелби пнул стул и засунул руки в карманы пальто. Холодные глаза смотрели безразлично, лицо было спокойно, но неестественно прямая спина выдавала его.

— Выслушать? Ты притащил сюда цыганского выродка, чтобы он, блять, работал на меня! Кого ты приведешь потом? Ворованного коня, чтобы он меня трахнул?!

— Я еврей. Не цыган, — напомнив о своем присутствии, подал голос парнишка и шагнул вперед.

— Я не с тобой говорю, щенок! Заткни-ка свою пасть и стой там, где стоишь! — потянувшись за револьвером, прорычал Алфи.

— С мистером Шелби я не знаком, но знаю его сестру. Она работает в библиотеке, куда я иногда хожу, — обойдя Томаса, он поправил отъехавший в сторону стул, держась слишком спокойно для человека, на которого направлено дуло пистолета. — Именно Эйда сказала, что в Лондоне есть работа, с которой я смогу оплачивать не только аренду квартиры, но и покупать свежие продукты. Я сирота, мистер Соломонс. Поэтому когда мне прострелят башку, а тело сбросят в Темзу, у вас не будет никаких проблем и никаких лишних трат. Так вы наймете меня?

Нахмурившись, сведя брови вместе, Алфи кинул револьвер на бумаги, невнятно промычал что-то, а после добавил:  
— Смотри-ка, да ты смелый малый, как-там-тебя? — он взял со стола очки и, аккуратно придерживая за оправу, поднес их к переносице, внимательно изучая взглядом лицо добровольца — карие глаза без единого намека на градацию цвета или озорные огоньки, черные волосы до плеч, тонкие губы. Ничего необычного, вызывающего или привлекающего к себе внимания.

— Артур, мистер Соломонс. Меня зовут Артур.

— О! Артур? И ты не обделался от страха? — хмыкнув себе под нос, поинтересовался Алфи, а когда вместо ответа получил только усмешку, удивленно воскликнул. — Томми! Ты погляди! Он не обосрался, когда я наставил на него пушку! Он точно не из твоих ребятишек, которые уже читали бы «Отче наш» или в кого верит ваша колдовская порода?

— Он не Козырек и не под моей протекцией. Именно это я пытался тебе сказать с самого начала, — запустив руку под пальто, Шелби достал из кармана пиджака часы, добавляя. — Мне пора на встречу. Если он тебе не подойдет, не убивай, а свяжись со мной и я пришлю кого-нибудь другого. Если подойдет, нанимай. Позвони в любом случае.

— Выход найдешь? Если центральный будет закрыт, скажи ребятам, чтобы выпустили через цех, там как раз твои сегодня, — заняв свое место на стуле, Соломонс кивнул Артуру и тот тоже сел. — А ты, мой малолетний еврейский друг, рассказывай о том, что умеешь и решим — в Темзу тебя или в пекарни ссылать.

— Для путешествий по Темзе слишком холодно, а работать в пекарне я вряд ли смогу — плохо схожусь с людьми, но умею писать, читать, отвечать на звонки и знаю, как все устроено на почте, — пригладив волосы, Артур поправил воротник рубашки и опустил глаза, бегло оглядывая бумаги, лежащие на столе.

— Хочешь ко мне в секретари? Ты хоть малейшее представление имеешь о том, что такое работа? — прищурившись, Алфи оперся локтем о край столешницы. Его явно забавляла вся эта ситуация.

— Имею, мистер Соломонс. Я работаю с шестнадцати лет. Приют перестал оказывать поддержку, пришлось устраиваться самому, — он указал пальцем на один из листков, лежащих поверх стопки. — Здесь ошибка в записи даты и слово «двигатель» пишется с «е», а не с двумя «и».

— Где ты работал? И где жил? Тебе явно не меньше двадцати, а четыре года — это, блять, долго. На бродяжку ты не похож, — склонив голову в бок, Алфи причмокнул губами и кивнул, намекая на то, что ждет продолжения рассказа.

— В магазине костюмов. Встречал покупателей, помогал снимать мерки. Жил там же — ночью спал на диване в подсобке, когда не нужно было заниматься уборкой.

— А что потом? Хотя нет. Дай-ка угадаю! Надоело трогать чужие задницы и быть вежливым? Или тебя поимел какой-нибудь богатый хер? — искренне смеясь, Соломонс откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди.

— Магазин сгорел. Днем. В рапорте упомянули поджог, но я знаю, что кто-то кинул внутрь бутылку с керосином. Видел. Да и нас давно хотели прикрыть, чтобы сделать закусочную. А Эйда…я живу вторую неделю у нее, сплю в гостевой комнате напротив детской.

— Какой смышленый и наблюдательный. За твое обучение кто-то платил? Правительство? Влиятельные родственнички? Давай на чистоту. Будешь честен со мной, и все будет хорошо — появятся деньги на квартирку и на свежую еду, — стараясь все еще подловить Артура на лжи, хоть малейшей неискренности или фальшивой интонации, Алфи продолжал свой допрос, маскируя его под собеседование.

— За мое обучение? Я окончил школу при приюте Святого Гавриила. Никто не платил, деньги шли из государственного бюджета. Государство платило за нас всех.

— И после школы какого-то святого сразу в самое пекло? Ну, ты и чудной! Ебать просто, какой чудной! — пальцами почесав бороду, Соломонс криво усмехнулся. — Ладно, давай раздевайся. Дока нашего сегодня нет, как видишь. Всю работу самому делать приходится, — выходя из-за стола, он вытер руки об рубашку и хмыкнул. — Раздевайся. Поживее.

— Может, я схожу в городскую больницу и принесу все необходимые документы? — без особого энтузиазма предложил свой вариант Артур, не спеша вставать.

— Никаких «может». Я не особо тесно контактировал с русскими, но мне понравилось то, как они ведут дела, прячут драгоценности и встречают новых гостей, с которыми раньше не водили знакомств. Мы с тобой тоже раньше знакомы не были, поэтому пошевеливайся, — кивнув в сторону пустого стула, он коротко добавил. — Вещи можешь положить рядом.

Уговаривать Артура не пришлось, хоть он и не выглядел как человек, привыкший раздеваться по требованию. Поверх аккуратно сложенных брюк легла безукоризненно белая рубашка, а следом за ней майка. Выпрямившись, он повернулся лицом к Соломонсу и опустил руки.

— Татуировок нет, видимых уродств тоже, зато шрамы есть и родинки, но по ним тебя вряд ли опознают, — задумчиво протянул Алфи, уже через несколько секунд задавая очередной вопрос. — Оружие в руках держать приходилось? Кулаками махать или ножом орудовать?

— Кулаками в основном. Приют был только для мальчиков. Иногда приходилось драться, — пожав плечами, незамедлительно ответил Артур.

— Приходилось? Пацифист? Или принцесса, которой свою честь защищать приходилось? — ухмыльнулся Алфи, тут же добавив. — Хилый ты, чтобы в такие дела соваться. Учить тебя стрелять? Пустая трата времени.

— Пустая трата времени? Я очень быстро учусь и имею привычку оправдывать ожидания, — стараясь скрыть недовольство, будто бы, между прочим, заметил Артур, недовольно хмурясь. Соломонс не пугал его, не пугала перспектива влипнуть в неприятности, потому что хуже, чем есть, уже не будет. Возможностью нужно пользоваться, пока она есть.

— Учишься быстро? Ну, хорошо. Давай проверим? Врежь мне. Прямо по морде. Вот сюда, — тыкая пальцем в скулу, Алфи прищурился, продолжая подначивать. — Покажи, что твои рассказы не пустая болтовня. Покажи, что ты, блять, не трепло! Давай! — прикрикнул он и заткнулся, прерванный неожиданным ударом по лицу. И не шлепком ладони, а полноценным ударом кулака. Артур стоял как ни в чем не бывало, разминал пальцы, а через какую-то долю секунды оказался прижатым щекой к столу с заломленными за спину руками.

— Шустрый ублюдок! Правило первое — еще раз замахнешься или вздумаешь пальцем меня, блять, тронуть, я сверну тебе шею, как однодневному гусенку, — хорошенько приложив Артура головой о чернильницу, чтобы лучше усвоился урок, совершенно спокойно проговорил Соломонс. — Правило второе: вздумаешь что-то умыкнуть и я лично тебя выебу, понял? Слыхал я про умельцев, которые в заднице проносили бесполезную, блять, хуйню! И не только в заднице. Ебанутых хватает и, если ты один из них, то съебывай по-хорошему! Мне поебать на Содом, поебать на Гоморру. Поебать на все кроме моего бизнеса и моих партнеров! Ты, блять, понял? — в ответ до него донеслось только невнятное хриплое бормотание, а затем пальцы грубо сжали волосы на затылке, поднимая голову Артура. — Я не расслышал! Повторишь для старины Алфи?

— Да. Да, я все понял, — уже более внятно ответил тот. Нос, кажется, был разбит, на виске красовался кровавый след, но держался юнец молодцом. Такие люди были в дефиците, а уникальность Соломонс любил во всем, приравнивая диковинки к драгоценностям.

— Оправдываешь, блять, ожидания. Правило третье, на сегодня последнее — знай свое место и только попробуй меня хоть кому-то продать, ты понял? Хоть одно лишнее слово, бесполезное и бессмысленное знакомство… — понизив голос, Алфи оскалился, развернул Артура к себе, подпихнул к столу и пальцами сжал подбородок, не обращая внимания на то, что держать было неудобно. — Я выпущу тебе кишки, свяжу их узлом, засуну обратно и зашью через край. Ты понял? — дернув головой, он заглянул в глаза, смотрящие с превосходством, не выдержал и локтем ударил под дых, с каким-то садистским удовольствием наблюдая за гримасой боли, исказившей лицо напротив.

— Я все понял, мистер… Соломонс, — с трудом дыша, повторил Артур и попытался распрямиться, но Алфи схватил за шею и толкнул в сторону двери, находящейся в углу комнаты. Идти пришлось, потому что так надо было.

— Там отхожее место, умывальник и зеркало. Приведи себя в порядок и возвращайся. Десять минут тебе. Не успеешь — выбью к херам дверь и получишь добавки, будет еще один ценный урок на будущее, — усмехнувшись, он снова сел и, дождавшись, когда за закрытой дверью станет слышен шум льющейся из крана воды, потянулся к телефону.

— Вы позвонили мистеру Шелби, — после нескольких гудков и каких-то шорохов, слышать спокойный женский голос было странно. — Чем я могу помочь?

— Чем помочь? Передай Томми, когда он появится, что я нанимаю того чудика, которого он притащил ко мне сегодня. Пусть не беспокоится, я обо всем позабочусь и постараюсь платить, как следует, — не здороваясь, не дожидаясь ответа и не прощаясь, Алфи закончил звонок, постучал пальцами по столу и поднялся со стула.

Нарезав пару кругов по комнате, Соломонс подошел к двери и прислушался к звуку шагов по ту сторону. Облизал губы, поправил в штанах уже твердый член, выматерился, наплевал на все и плечом приложился к двери, отчетливо слыша, как скрипнули навесы, а вместе с ними сдалась покосившаяся щеколда.

Он наймет Артура. Обязательно наймет, если не доломает надменного и слишком подходящего на должность секретаря парнишку. С ценными вещицами нужно обращаться бережно, ведь трещины, царапины и дефекты не добавляют им красоты.


End file.
